<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our little dirty secret by Lilsluttybunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977500">Our little dirty secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsluttybunny/pseuds/Lilsluttybunny'>Lilsluttybunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Lee Taeyong, Alpha Nakamoto Yuta, Alpha/Omega, Car Sex, Cheating, Choking, Face Slapping, Kissing, Lee Taeyong &amp; Nakamoto Yuta Are Best Friends, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, Omega Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spit Kink, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsluttybunny/pseuds/Lilsluttybunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyoung belongs to taeyong but yuta has his eyes on him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our little dirty secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since doyoung's first day as a trainee and he has yuta's attention, the omega came to the sm entertainment, looking young and cute, he was almost seventeen back then, he had chubby cheeks, long silky black hair, dressed in oversized clothes, yuta knew that he was whipped once he saw him</p><p>and as the days passed by and the closer they got, yuta started lusting over the omega, doyoung became the person he thinks of while maturbating, the person that visits his wet dreams every night</p><p>It's not the alpha's fault<br/>
Doyoung grow up pretty and feminine, he kinda lost the fat in his cheeks but he was still cute, slander and slim body shape, tiny waist, outstanding collarbones and big boobs, these are yuta's weak point </p><p>Doyoung's personality is also attractive, he's the social kind, he's loved by everyone, the members, the managers, and their fans, <br/>
He was also so confident in himself, the perfect one for making speeches </p><p>But he also has a motherly side, he cares for the others more than he cares for himself, especially the younger ones, he enjoys spoiling them with gifts, cooking for them, and treating them like his children and the younger members don't mind it at all, they really enjoy it</p><p>In other words Doyoung full-fill their mothers role </p><p>Doyoung was Totally the perfect omega for any alpha, but this perfect omega was already taken, he was taeyong's mate, the leader of nct, taeyong was also the perfect alpha, that's why they fit perfectly together as a couple </p><p>They happened to mate while they were still in sm rookies, yuta can still remember how shooked and mad he was that day, the couple came out for the members while they were having dinner after a packed schedule </p><p>Taeyong was holding doyoung's hand in his, smiling at him as he kisses his cheek in front of everyone talking about how happy he is to date the omega then the members congratulated them with hugs, everyone already expected them to date but yuta had a little bit of a hope to have doyoung as his </p><p>After the day they came out, yuta tried his best to push the feelings he had for doyoung away </p><p>But he couldn't since doyoung is always around him, for four years he had to hide his feelings and bear the pain he gets everytime he sees the omega with taeyong </p><p>Doyoung and taeyong were a quite touchy couple, in the middle of the practice they would be all over each other, in the van taeyong would have his hands between the omega's legs, in puplic bathrooms doyoung would be on his knees sucking the alpha off </p><p>In the dorms is where doyoung's sweet vocals are ringing every night in taeyong's room and sometimes his, but he is not too loud for johnny and haechan to hear </p><p>One day yuta wanted to ask taeyong about a difficult dance move, he went down to the 5th floor then he entered after typing the password, when he got in the place was quiet, haechan was preparing something with the dreamies while Johnny was hanging out with 10th floor members </p><p>So that means taeyong and doyoung are alone in the dorms </p><p>He walked further in the dorm, stepping closer to taeyong's room and that's when he heard </p><p>"H-harder taeyong please" </p><p>Yuta took a step back, he could hear the bed cracking from the other side of the wall and doyoung whining and moaning for taeyong to move faster</p><p>"S-slap me again" </p><p>Shook</p><p>Yuta felt himself getting hotter from doyoung's dirty request, he never thought the younger to be in pain kink</p><p>"Fuck baby, you look so pretty with my marks on you, all mine" </p><p>The sound of skin-slapping and doyoung's screams went straight down to yuta's dick, he could feel it growing hard yet he kept listening</p><p>"Yes alpha, i'm all yours, my body is only for your eyes to see" </p><p>But doyoung was wrong </p><p>----</p><p>A mouth later</p><p>Doyoung was taking the elevator to the 10th floor, he was dressed in black pants and one of taeyong's big cosy sweatshirts, he was feelingbored, the members of his dorm were recording a song in the studio, he already finished recording it </p><p>Taeyong was also with them </p><p>The omega didn't find any activity to do so he decided to pay the 10th floor a visit </p><p>Once he arrived he typed the password then the door made beep sound, he opened it and was welcomed by jungwoo who was eating some cereal in the kitchen </p><p>"Doyoung finally decided to come out of his cave" he said mockingly, 'cave' referring to doyoung's room, well, the omega usually stays in his room so it's like a miracle that he came to visit </p><p>"I was just bored so i came here" he closed the door behind, walking towards the table to sit in front of jungwoo "where are the others..?" </p><p>"It's just me and yuta here, he's still sleeping i guess" the younger took a spoonful of the cereal fulling his mouth with the sweet taste </p><p>"It's 4pm, how could he sleep at a time like this..?" </p><p>"Then go wake him up" </p><p>Jungwoo sat up while carrying the bowl to the sink to wash it after he ate the whole cereal </p><p>"Okey then" doyoung stood and made his way to yuta's room that was at the end of the hall, he carefully opened the door,and peaked before entering </p><p>Yuta was laying on the bed with the blanket covering half of his body and one of his legs was On display, his position was kinda funny to doyoung</p><p>The older was shirtless, he was only wearing grey pants </p><p>Doyoung quietly put his hands on the end of the bed, putting his weight down on it then he slowly crawled up till his bottom was above yuta's lap </p><p>"Hyung" doyoung mumbled under his breathe and put both of his hands beside the older's head</p><p>"Hyung wakey wakey" this time he said louder, but yuta didn't respond to him so the younger lowered himself, leaving a few inches between him and the sleeping male, then he blew on yuta's face </p><p>"What the fuck"</p><p>The alpha hands were quick to push doyoung off him on the other side of the bed, then he sat in a sitting position, rubbing his eyes before he looked at the omega who was uncontrollably laughing </p><p>"This wasn't funny doyoung" yuta said coldly, he isn't the type to take something like this as a joke</p><p>But doyoung continued laughing as he pointed at the older "your face, it was-" he was interrupted by a hiccup and his laugh came to an end then he looked at the older </p><p>Yuta was looking angrily at doyoung like he could break him </p><p>"Hyung.." doyoung softly said as he smelled the angery pheromones the alpha was releasing, yuta's hand were formed in fists by his both sides </p><p>"Sorry, i didn't mean to make you mad" </p><p>The older just sat up and walked to the bathroom leaving doyoung alone in his room </p><p>---------</p><p>After this accident yuta has been running away from doyoung, he rejects talking to him and this made the younger upset, what he did was a small beer, and yuta was overreacting </p><p>"Is everything okey baby..?" Taeyong Approched doyoung making him snap from his thoughts </p><p>"Yes, i guess" </p><p>"You have been thinking too much lately" the alpha sat on the chair that was in the corner of the practice room pulling doyoung on his lap </p><p>"It's not worth talking about" </p><p>"But it's bothering you" </p><p>"It's yuta hyung" doyoung took taeyong's hand that the older was wearing the ring on, playing with it and rolling the ring he gave him up and down </p><p>"What happened between you two..?" </p><p>"Days ago i blew on his face to wake him up and since this happened he doesn't talk to me but i think that it's kinda ridiculous" says doyoung, he was talking in a sad tone like a kid who is complaining to his mother and it made taeyong giggle at the action </p><p>"Have you tried to talking to him?" </p><p>"Yes and he doesn't listen to me, it's annoying" </p><p>"I think i have a way to convince him" </p><p>"How..?"..</p><p>---------</p><p>After they finished practicing, some of them went to the dorms and some had other things to do, taeyong, yuta and doyoung were on their way home in yuta's car</p><p>Taeyong let doyoung sit in the front seat besides yuta's driver seat while he was sitting at the back </p><p>They were silent the whole time but taeyong tried to break the silence by saying jokes to lighten the mood but no one went with it </p><p>Once yuta pulled up in front of the big building "wait, don't get out of the car." Taeyong ordered them, making both of them look back at him confused </p><p>"I bought two tickets for frozen 2, i was planning to watch it with doyoung tonight but i'm feeling tired, so i was thinking if you can go with him instead of me yuta" </p><p>Doyoung smiled a little as he knew that taeyong was doing this to help him</p><p>While yuta wanted to say 'fucking yes' but he said "i'm tried too, i think haechan would love to go" </p><p>"Please hyung, i want to watch it with you" the older alpha looked in doyoung's way and damn he regrets it, the omega was looking at him with pleading eyes, it was sparkling and wide open with hearts in it</p><p>"Yes, doyoung chose you out of all the members, it would be a lose if you turned him down" taeyong went along with the act </p><p>"Okey, i will" yuta took the tickets from the younger alpha with a poker face </p><p>"Great" </p><p>Taeyong gave doyoung a quick peck then he bid them goodbye and ran to the main door of the building, leaving both of them in the car </p><p>"All of this was planned, right..?" Yuta said as he started the engine again </p><p>"No, i always wanted to watch that movie with you" doyoung was talking softly and normally unlike yuta who was almost raising his voice </p><p>"But taeyong wasn't even going with you, he sat all of this up so we could make up" </p><p>"What are you so mad about, i didn't do anything wrong" </p><p>"You didn't do anything..? Are you fucking with me right now.." yuta tighten his grip around the steer wheel and yelled at the omega besides him</p><p>"Then tell me what is it, cause i don't know any shit" the younger felt his blood heating up, for more than ten days and he's left ignorant about why yuta was treating him like this </p><p>"Fuck doyoung, you're always driving me crazy" the alpha growled with his alpha's voice making doyoung let out a whimper and back away from him </p><p>And as yuta realized what he had done, he stopped the car in a dark alley, inhaling and exhaling deeply to calm himself down, he looked at doyoung's side, the omega was looking at him terrified and scared </p><p>"Doyoung.." </p><p>He slowly reached his hands to touch doyoung's cheeks </p><p>"Y-yuta hyung" the younger broke into tears and grabbed the alpha's hands pulling them to his face but instead yuta unbuckled both of their seat belts and took doyoung in a deep hug</p><p>Holding the younger tightly to his chest, sending his warmth to doyoung's body </p><p>"Y-you ma-ade me feel so bad h-hyung" doyoung grabbed the back of yuta's shirt tightly as he let his tears fall on his shoulders </p><p>"I'm so sorry, hyung is so sorry" yuta said and spread sweet kisses on the back on doyoung's head and ear like it was right</p><p>This moment yuta felt his heart breaking for making his beloved omega cry like this<br/>
"I didn't mean to yell at you, i'm so sorry baby" </p><p>The last word felt so real to yuta, as much as he hates seeing doyoung crying but having him in his arms like this is what he wanted from the start </p><p>"H-hyung it's okey" doyoung pulled away to face yuta, bringing his hands up to wipe the older's tears away, it's his first time being close like this to an alpha who is not taeyong </p><p>Yuta didn't realise he was crying till now, he was just thinking about whether doyoung is alright or not </p><p>His eyes traveled down to doyoung's lips, it was too close to his just like how close the omega was to him when he woke him up ten days ago </p><p>Without any further thinking he pressed his lips on doyoung's and shut his eyes tightly to enjoy the moment before doyoung push him away</p><p>But...</p><p>The younger's arms tightened around him, pulling him closer, yuta wasn't expecting doyoung to respond like this and he felt butterflies flying in his stomach when he realized that doyoung was kissing him back </p><p>The omega opened his mouth letting the alpha take his lower lip between his teeth, sucking softly on it, tasting doyoung's sweet saliva </p><p>Yuta was in heaven and all he could think about was doyoung and doyoung </p><p>The younger's hands slowly roamed all over his upper body, feeling the muscles that were hidden under the shirt, they then stayed on yuta's chest </p><p>Doyoung wasn't sure if what he's doing was wrong or right cause being in yuta's arms felt so good that he totally forgot about his boyfriend who was waiting for him at home </p><p>Yuta's touch and kisses were making him feel things he shouldn't feel </p><p>The older pushed his tongue inside doyoung's mouth to explore it, but the omega's tongue was fighting with him for dominance but so soon he won against doyoung, making him let out a low moan surprising himself and the alpha</p><p>And as things were heating up doyoung's hands traveled down to yuta's pants, playing with the hem of it teasingly </p><p>And the older's hands were holding doyoung's very tiny waist like it was the most precious thing in the world, he held the omega like he was fragile afried of breaking him and hurting him in anyway </p><p>"Doyoung stop please, you're taken" yuta forced doyoung away from him carefully </p><p>"But i want this, please yuta" the omega still had his hand on the older's crotch that was growing in his pants </p><p>"Doyoung, we can't" </p><p>"It won't hurt if we did it for once" </p><p>Yuta can't believe that doyoung was the one begging him to do it, it felt like a dream but he have to stop it, he doesn't want to do this to taeyong, he's his best friend </p><p>"Doyoung, do you know what you're talking about, that's cheating" no matter how much he loves the younger, he can't do this</p><p>"You started it first, i know that you've always wanted me, your eyes told me everything" the omega moved his hands up then wrapped his arms around yuta's neck <br/>
Messaging his adam apple with his thumb</p><p>"I can be all yours tonight, i will be your omega and you will be my alpha" </p><p>Yuta swallowed down his saliva, he's trying to stop this and doyoung isn't helping at all, he keeps making him harder and harder</p><p>"Doyoung, we're gonna regret this" yuta warned the omega before pushing his lips back on his, but this time roughly </p><p>Doyoung's hands went back to the alpha's clothed cock, rubbing it up and down through the fabric </p><p>Yuta thrust up in the younger's hands, through his clothes doyoung could tell that the older is big</p><p>The kiss was wet and included saliva this time and both of them didn't mind that at all, the more it got messy the more it was hotter </p><p>The alpha sneaked his hands under doyoung's hoodie, exploring the body he always wanted to touch, roaming his hands all over the soft skin </p><p>the younger broke their kiss<br/>
"I want your cock inside of me" </p><p>Yuta was taken by a surprise, hearing these words falling from doyoung's mouth were only in his fantasy and dreams</p><p>He pulled his hands out of the omega's clothes and grabbed his waist pulling him in his lap</p><p>Doyoung straddled his his hips then started leaving wet kisses on his neck eagerly</p><p>"Do you have a condom..?" Yuta asked as he unbuckled doyoung's belt</p><p>"No, i want to feel you" </p><p>Yuta swears that doyoung's words are gonna be the death of him one day </p><p>The omega helped him lowering his pants, taking them fully off, he was just left with his pink panties and oversized grey hoodie on</p><p>the older grabbed a handfull of doyoung's ass cheeks, squeezing it enough to leave a mark "you're so fucking pretty, the prettiest omega i have ever laid my eyes on and you will always be" </p><p>"Just hurry up and fuck me" the younger bounced his himself down and up in yuta's lap only to receive a spank on his butt </p><p>"You aren't in the position to demand here, i'm the one who will decide what we are going to do and you will obey every demand from me" </p><p>Another spank </p><p>"Yes, alpha" <br/>
Doyoung was so fast to show his submissive side to yuta, he doesn't want to disappoint the older </p><p>"Good boy" yuta said and got a purr sound from the omega in response</p><p>He moved a hand down to doyoung's pussy, cupping it through his panties "you're so fucking wet, aren't ashamed of yourself, being desperate for your alpha's best friend's cock" </p><p>Doyoung let out a whine, he was feeling terrible cause he's cheating on taeyong but he was enjoying it, </p><p>he grinded down of yuta's hands<br/>
But the alpha removed it and grabbed the hem of his pants, pulling it down afte he bucked his hips up so he can slide it down to his ankles easily along with his boxer</p><p>Setting his hard cock free</p><p>Doyoung grabbed the older's cock in his fist, jerking it up and down, it was unfamiliar to him and big, he was slightly bigger than taeyong </p><p>He could feel himself drooling while looking at it </p><p>Suddenly he was pushed on the steer wheel not so roughly then yuta grabbed his panties and ripped it off as he adjusted his position so he can enter the younger easily </p><p>"Please, put it in" </p><p>But as the tease that yuta is, he didn't listen to him and grabbed his dick rubbing and circling the tip against the omega's pink folds</p><p>Then he slapped his cunt entrance a multiple times with his cock before sliding in </p><p>Doyoung threw his head back with his lips parted as he let out the most beautiful moans yuta has ever heard "So pretty" he mumbled under his breath then started pulling in and out after he adjusted himself </p><p>"It's so big, so f-full" </p><p>The older pulled him again on himself, making him sit on his cock</p><p>"Move yourself" the alpha patted the omega's butt and doyoung started moving up and down, riding yuta</p><p>He clench his hot walls around him making the older let out a groan and hold tightly on his waist, sinking his nails in his soft skin <br/>
"Taeyong is so lucky for having you" </p><p>Doyoung doesn't know if he has to feel happy for the compliment or ashamed but he just ignored and continued bouncing on the alpha </p><p>Pulling till the tip is just in then slamming himself down with yuta's help "feel so good" </p><p>The older gave him another spank on his ass and quickened his pace pushing his hips up to meet doyoung's movements </p><p>"Such a fucking whore for my cock" <br/>
The windows of the car were closed, the air conditioner was the only outlet there but it wasn't enough to cover their storng sexual pheromones and smell </p><p>Doyoung grabbed yuta's hand and guided it to his face "Slap me please"</p><p>"Slap me again" </p><p>The words reminded the alpha of a familiar situation, he almost forgot that the omega has a pain kink</p><p>He put his hands on his cheeks then pulled away only to roughly slap him making doyoung's head jerk to the other side as he moaned and trembled on yuta's cock </p><p>"Hurt me more" </p><p>The harsh slap wasn't enough for the omega, he wanted to be abused and taeyong wasn't the right person to do that, he was soft and usually refused his request but yuta was sure wasn't like him and doyoung knows that the older could kill him if he wanted to</p><p>The alpha took his pants full off himself then he opened the car door while carrying doyoung who was still connected to him through their lower parts </p><p>The omega clinged to yuta as the cold air hit him, he was confused why they were outside the car at the moment </p><p>But he then realized when he was thrown to the back seat and the older was on top of him "you want me to hurt you right..?" </p><p>Yuta grabbed him by his ankles to spread his legs, putting his cock back in but this time with a force, once he's inside he started moving in an animalistic pace and then he slapped doyoung again while his other hand is pressing the omega down on the leather seat where taeyong was sitting earlier </p><p>He moved the hand he slapped him with down to the younger's neck wrapping his fingers around it tightly "isn't taeyong's cock enough for you, is that why you're under me right now..?" </p><p>"N-no" </p><p>yuta was choking him too much that he started to struggle for air, his body shaking uncontrollably as he was feeling close to his climax </p><p>"Whores like you don't deserve to breath" <br/>
His grip was too tight, doyoung tried to remove it but he gave up and let his vision black out</p><p>But before he go unconscious yuta unwrapped his finger around his neck, allowing him to inhale the air that was filled with their thick scent </p><p>"Open your mouth" </p><p>The omega was too tired to obey, his vision was still a little bit blurry and his body was limp, but when the alpha slapped him again, it's like he was brought again to life, he looked up and yuta was looking at him like he was a piece of meat to a lion </p><p>"Open your fucking mouth" </p><p>Doyoung obeyed fastly parting his lips to welcome yuta's spit in, then he swallowed it </p><p>"That's so fucking hot" the older loweres himself to take the omega's lips in a rough kiss "i'm so close" </p><p>"Where do you want my cum..?" <br/>
Yuta just thought of that as a reward and for real that was the best reward to the omega</p><p>"M-my mouth" <br/>
Doyoung opened his mouth wide open as yuta pulled out and moved up to his face, aiming his cock down the younger's throat </p><p>Then he shot a load of cum on omega's mouth with and let out a deep manly moan, milking his dick in doyoung's mouth</p><p>Doyoung swallowed the whole load before licking the corners of his lips to make sure there wasn't any cum left</p><p>"Was i too rough..?" <br/>
Yuta crawled down so he was facing the omega </p><p>"No, i liked it so much" </p><p>"It's getting late, let's get dressed" </p><p>------</p><p>Doyoung limped to the bathroom in the morning after he got out of the bed</p><p>After the night he had in the car with yuta, they cleaned themselves and yuta gave him a ride to the dorms then he drove off to some place the younger doesn't know</p><p>The omega splashed water all over his face and backed up to look at his own face in the mirror, his right cheek was covered with a red mark but he could make a lie about it</p><p>his body shivered at the memory of yuta kissing him as his fingers touched his lips </p><p>He doesn't want to end things with the alpha like this, he wants more, he wants to have a strong relationship with him </p><p>"Good morning love" doyoung looked behind at the mirror and there was his four years boyfriend hugging him tightly back to chest</p><p>"How was last night..? Are you both in good terms now?" </p><p>"Yes, we are" </p><p>I'm so sorry taeyong </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>